Mi tentación, tu perdición
by Potter-Pevensie
Summary: Es Año Nuevo, y la tentación de Marian Cross llevara a la predicion al exorcista más díficil de toda la Orden; Kanda. CrossxKanda Lemon. ACLARACIONES ADENTRO


Oh por dios! _ ni yo me la creo... ¬¬ si, fue dificl, pero eso me pasa por meterme en esta clase de lios _ no crean que escribi esto por gusto xD bueno...la verdad si. Pero esto fue lo que pasó  
Estaba yo tranquilamente en el cine platicando con mi querida Deak-chan sobre las parejas menos comunes de D. gray-man ya saben...aquellas qe involucraban a Tyki o en los casos mas extremos a Komui -__-U si...y entonces _  
-¡Hey Moyashi-chan (asi me dice -___- deak-chan, porque dice que mi estatura es muy similar a la de allen ¬¬ ) ¿Te imaginas a Cross con Kanda? O.o  
-¿Cross....con KANDA!!!? O_O ¿Te sientes bien Deak-chan?  
-Si! imaginate! El abusivo de Cross con el malhumorado de Yuu! y mejor aun...Kanda como uke!  
- k-kanda...como u-ke *¬*

Y entonces comenzaron a surgir las ideas xD y he aqui el resultado....oooh si....Deak-chan nunca penso que realmente este fuera el resultado...ahora me siento como una mente perversa _  
aunque tengo que admitir que Deak-chan es la mente maestra detras de este fic y yo solo lo plasme aqui y lleve a cabo la trama xD

Bien...  
D. Gray-man no me pertenece, es obra de _Hoshino Katsura-sensei _  
Idea original de este fic: Deak-chan xD  
Advertencias!!: ¡Yaoi! CROSSxKANDA Lemon _

* * *

_Aquello era de verdad humillante, la humillación mas grande de toda su vida…es más; la palabra humillación le quedaba corta a aquella situación. Se llevaría el secreto a la tumba de ser posible… ¡pero qué rayos! ¡Claro que se llevaría el secreto a la tumba! Además…sería su fin si el estúpido Moyashi se enteraba…incluso si el estúpido conejo se enteraba, porque ambos tendrian armas para hacerle la vida de cuadritos._

* * *

La Orden se encontraba celebrando el año nuevo, todos estaban en la cafetería. Brindando y abrazándose unos a otros.  
Lavi y Allen conversaban alegremente mientras Lenalee y Miranda reían y charlaban con Marie.  
Aquello era una pérdida de tiempo, no entendía porque era necesario tanto alboroto…un año se acababa y otro empezaba…siempre era lo mismo…¿Por qué era necesario celebrar eso?

Kanda se encontraba sentado en un sillón con la copa de vino aun llena, con las piernas y brazos cruzados. Cuando sintió como el cojín a cada costado suyo se hundía.  
-¡Hey Yuu! ¿Por qué tan solo?-preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa el pelirrojo sentado a la derecha del exorcista.  
-Vamos Kanda…incluso alguien como tu necesita divertirse de vez en cuando-dijo un Allen ligeramente sonrojado.  
-No debiste haber bebido Moyashi-respondió Kanda al ver el rostro aun sonrosado del menor- y menos cuando tienes al estúpido conejo como compañero.  
-¿A quién llamas "estúpido conejo"?-dijo Lavi pasando un brazo por el cuello de Kanda- No recuerdo que te molestara que yo bebiera…y menos cuando estabas en mi compañía.  
-Vaya, vaya parece que se les han pasado las copas chicos-dijo un cuarto integrante-Estúpido aprendiz, ni siquiera aprendiste a beber…que patético-agregó Marian Cross tomando la copa llena de Kanda y bebiéndola de un trago- un vino tan bueno como este no se debe desperdiciar…me pregunto…¿Dónde guardará Komui las demás botellas?-hablaba para sí mientras recibía una mirada desaprobatoria de Kanda, fastidiado ahora por un pequeño exorcista y el bookman Jr.  
-Bien, disfruten de la velada mientras puedan-dijo Cross levantándose y desapareciendo entre la multitud.  
Era definitivo, no podía soportar eso ni un segundo más. Se levanto haciendo que Allen cayera dormido sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.  
-¡Hey Yuu! ¿A dónde vas?  
Camino en silencio hasta dejar el abarrotado lugar recorriendo los pasillos, no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar a su habitación. Debido a que todos se encontraban en la cafetería, el Cuartel estaba vació y eso lo reconfortaba de cierta forma.  
Después de vagar por un rato, se dirigió a su cuarto dispuesto a dormir y descansar de todo aquel ajetreo. Tenía la mano en la perilla cuando un grito le puso los pelos de punta…  
-¡Hey mocoso!-llamó Cross caminando hacia el exorcista- Si tu, el que tiene pinta de nena.  
-Vaya general Cross,- trató de disimular el enfado- parece que encontró el depósito donde Komui guardaba las botella de vino ¿o me equivoco?  
-no, estas en lo cierto y a decir verdad, no he tenido oportunidad de…bueno, tu sabes, pasar un _buen rato…_-dijo, acorralando a Kanda por la espalda.  
Aquella extraña cercanía le provoco un escalofrió.  
-Aléjate viejo, no tengo intenciones de comenzar una pelea.  
-¿Quién dijo que vine a pelear?- llevó una mano a la cintura de Kanda, para después meterla entre su camisa blanca, provocando que el exorcista se tensara.  
-¿p-pero que demonios?- Kanda abrió los ojos de manera sorpresiva y giró la perilla entrando rápidamente en la habitación en un intento de escape. Cerró la puerta con ambas manos sobre ella.  
-Pero que tipo tan problemático…  
-¿Problemático dices?  
Se quedo completamente congelado, aun con las manos en la puerta, mientras que las de Cross recorrían su abdomen.  
-¿C-como…?  
-Eres un simple mocoso comparado conmigo…-susurro a su oído, sujetándolo por la muñeca y de un tirón hizo que el exorcista quedara de frente a él, a tan solo una escasa distancia de su rostro, no podría evitar aquello el agarre de Cross era demasiado fuerte y algo le impedía moverse o al menos procesar los hechos de una manera coherente o más fácil para su huida.  
-¡Aléjate de mi!- gritó forcejeando "¿_Pero que demonios? No se me pudo haber ocurrido algo más original que eso? Que patético_" pensó.  
-Lo siento, ya es muy tarde para eso, y el hecho de que te niegues los hace mas interesante. Ya no hay vuelta atrás…-susurró de nuevo mientras lo arrojaba a la cama.  
-¡¿P-pero que estás haciendo?!-preguntó con nerviosismo.  
-¿Qué crees tu que estoy haciendo? Pensé que era evidente…-dicho esto retiró la blanca camisa del exorcista, sin preocuparse siquiera por desabotonarlo correctamente.  
-¡Detente! ¡Estúpido general pervertido!-gritaba cada vez más desesperado.  
-No puedo…-dijo mientras que con una mano comenzaba a bajar el pantalón de Kanda-He llegado demasiado lejos.  
El exorcista logró liberarse del agarre de la otra mano del general pero al querer levantar sus brazos se llevó una sorpresa…  
-Te lo dije…eres un mocoso comparado conmigo  
Ahora no podía hacer nada al respecto, amarrado a la cabecera su movilidad se había reducido considerablemente.  
-¡Detente!-gritaba forcejeando con el amarre de sus muñecas.  
-Ssh…-lo calló-no querrás que no encuentren en tan comprometedora situación, de nada te servirá…solo lograras pasar un mal momento frente a la Orden-con su mano sujetó el mentón de Kanda para saborear aquellos labios.  
Odiaba admitirlo pero Cross tenía razón, si comenzaba a gritar entonces alguien definitivamente acudiría en su ayuda, pero claro ésta lo encontrarían en aquella **vergonzosa** situación. Tan entrado estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas notó que Cross ya había separado los labios de los suyos y pudo sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.  
-Vaya. Parece que al fin lo estas asimilando-dijo Marian esta, sujetándolo con una mano por la nuca para volver a besarlo pero esta vez logró profundizar el beso haciendo que Kanda inclusive lo dejara entrar, la lengua de Cross comenzó a explorar cada rincón y rompió el beso con una sonrisa de satisfacción al sentir los gemidos del exorcista cada vez mas sonrojado.  
Con un movimiento rápido se sacó la camisa que comenzaba a ser de gran estorbo. Aquella expresión en el rostro de Kanda casi lo hacía ver inocente, pero…faltaba algo…Cross de nuevo llevó su mano al cabello del exorcista quitando la venda con la que sujetaba ese largo cabello azabache.  
-¿Se te acabaron los argumentos?-preguntó Cross aun con aquella sonrisa.  
-Suéltame de una buena vez-dijo forcejeando aun con el amarre en sus muñecas.  
-¿Por qué mejor no te callas?-dijo con cansancio volviendo a abordarlo.  
Kanda no oponía resistencia alguna, y pareciera que aquellos labios tenían un extraño adictivo o quizá solo fuera la esencia del alcohol que el General había bebido, no estaba del todo seguro pero…decido que tensar su cuerpo no estaba sirviendo de nada, solo lograba gastar energía. Cosa que Cross notó de inmediato…  
-Bien, solo estaba esperando este momento-dijo al separarse, despojándose de su propia vestimenta restante y de la última prenda del más joven.  
Podían sentir el aumento mutuo de temperatura; el cuerpo de Kanda ya sudaba frío y Cross no podría contenerse más, al ver esa delicada figura debajo de él, con las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello suelto y los labios entreabiertos.  
-Date la vuelta-ordenó Cross que se encontraba sentado sobre las piernas de Kanda.  
-Es-estúpido…¿Olvidas que estoy encadenado a la cabecera?-preguntó con una sonrisa de ironía-no iré a ningún lado…ahora…desátame primero-susurró esto último en un tono entre tentador y de suplico, entrecerrando los ojos.  
Cross lo miraba a los ojos mientras lo desataba, tal y como había pedido el exorcista. Cosa que también lo sorprendió fue que sin argumento alguno Kanda se dio la media vuelta sobre la cama.  
Aprovechando el momento de cooperación, colocó su mano derecha bajo el abdomen del exorcista y acercó la otra a los labios de Kanda.  
-Vamos.  
-tsk ¿no estarás pensando en que lo haga…o si?  
-yo siempre voy en serio, si no puedes preguntarle al inútil de mi aprendiz…  
-ya veo que a él también te lo echaste-dijo al momento que lamia provocativamente los firmes dedos del general, podía sentir como su propia temperatura corporal aumentaba ante la cercanía de Marian Cross.  
-No, yo no me meto con críos como él-dijo con aquella actitud obstinada besando la espalda del exorcista para aligerar la tensión provocada por el primer dedo.  
Kanda ahogo un fuerte gemido, no le importaba desgarrarse la garganta...porque no le daria la satisfaccion por completo a Cross. Tomó una gran cantidad de aire y una vez tranquilizado; continúo.  
-comparados con _usted_, todos somos unos críos- dijo tratando de mantener la voz firme  
-si, pero si no me equivoco…tu ya cumpliste la mayoría de edad-afirmó introduciendo el segundo dedo, Kanda no podía hacer nada para evitar que su cuerpo se tensara y entonces el tercero…con este liberó un grito que logro cubrir con la almohada.  
Cross los retiro y pudo sentir el alivio de Kanda.  
-Eres más interesante de lo que aparentas…así que cambie de parecer…-de un jalón en el hombro hizo que el exorcista volviera a quedar bocarriba.  
Lo sujeto por la cintura comenzando a penetrar muy lentamente sin previo aviso; Kanda solo podía aferrarse a las desordenada sabanas que cubrían su cama, apretaba los dientes para no dejar liberar ni un solo sonido pero el General iba tan despacio que de un momento a otro comenzó a gemir sin control, mientras que el sudor recorría sus cuerpos, al profundizar... al fin Cross comenzó a embestirlo lentamente con movimientos acompasados haciendo que el exorcista arqueara la espalda cada vez que cambiaba o aumentaba el ritmo.  
Kanda se dio cuenta que disfrutaba mas de aquello cuando se tranquilizaba que cuando oponía resistencia, llegado a cierto punto, el General se dejó venir en su interior. Una vez más, el exorcista arqueo la espalda y se dejo caer en la cama. Así Marian salió poco a poco viendo con satisfacción el rostro del otro.  
-¿Quién lo diría? No parece que hayas sido sometido en contra de tu voluntad-le restregó en la cara lo único que Kanda esperaba no escuchar JAMAS.-Pero, me parece que _aun_ falta algo…-dijo a cuatro y con el rostro a escasa distancia del de Kanda, hizo ademan de querer besarlo y empezó a bajar, recorriendo el abdomen del exorcista entre besos y ligeras mordidas. Odiaba admitirlo pero Cross encontraba sus puntos más vulnerables haciendo que se estremeciera a cada roce…claro, si se tomaba en cuenta la experiencia que se había forjado el General con tan grande repertorio de relaciones amorosas.  
-¡J-joder!-gritó cuando Marian Cross llegó a su entrepierna- De-detente….aah…n-no…voy a…- los gemidos se desbordaban solos de su boca a causa del placer. A este paso Kanda ya había olvidado la situación en la que se encontraba y llevaba el ritmo con sus manos entre el rojizo cabello del general, su cuerpo temblaba y las rodillas no le respondían, pero Cross realmente sabía lo que hacía y prueba de ello se presentó a continuación-….mmmph…n-no…¡Aaah!-con una último movimiento de su boca sobre el miembro de Kanda hizo que este se viniera sobre él. El general se lamía la mano…degustándose con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras que con la otra entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la mano del exorcista, se incorporó un poco para volver a estar a la altura de su rostro…y terminar aquello con un último beso, en el que ambos pudieron percibir la satisfacción del otro…¡¿Qué mejor manera de comenzar el año que esa?!  
Los parpados le pesaban…estaba realmente exhausto, pero no podía quejarse, los labios del General de verdad parecían tener un extraño adictivo…o quizá solo fuese el asqueroso sabor a alcohol.

* * *

Tenia una terrible jaqueca y el sol de la mañana le daban de lleno en la cara. Se frotó los ojos recordando lo que había pasado esa noche…¿De verdad había estado c-con…? Se incorporó de golpe, cosa que lamento de inmediato. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama con sumo cuidado y reviso sus muñecas que se encontraban algo resentidas pero no tanto como cierta parte de su anatomía que le impedía incluso sentarse me manera correcta.  
Se quitó las sabanas pero al momento se cubrió con ellas de nuevo, recordando que no llevaba nada puesto. Entonces aquello de verdad había pasado…  
-¡Mierda!-gritó llevándose una mano a la cabeza- estúpido Cross…

* * *

_ se acepta de todo: quejas, sugerencias, comentarios...Insultos nuu porque despues me van a encontrar como a Tamaki, deprimida en una esquina y una aura de negatividad a mi alrededor xD  
si, bueno...es demasiado pronto...pero ¡Feliz año nuevo!  
Ya vere si para el mero dia de año nuevo subo algo de Yulle, Laven o Lavanda xD ¡Si!  
Gracias por tomarse su tiempo leyendo las extrañas invenciones de Potter-Pevensie y Deak-chan u.u


End file.
